Earth
The Earth is the third world in the Sol System, as of the year 2018 it has two permanent off world colonies. Terra City on Mirinoi and the Ares Colony on Mars. Earth is rich in naturally occurring mana as well as other spiritual energies. Each year more and more people are born with the potential to use magic and in some cases even being born with mutations that grant extra abilities. Before humanity even walked the world a race of beast people populated the world alongside the mighty dinosaurs before the evil DeVoid arrived and wiped the beast-people out save for one, a bird-man named Talon who fought along with the dinosaurs to end the threat of the DeVoid. Their battle would last until the modern era cooling off for centuries at a time before heating back up for a series of battles. The eventual extinction of the dinosaurs would give rise to a group of heroes far in the future.Earth was the battlefield for the final war between Zordon of Eltar and the evil Rita Repulsa. Using power coins forged by the warrior-sage Ninjor Zordon fought Rita to a standstill until both leaders were imprisoned for thousands of years.After humanity came to being many ancient civilizations rose and fall each leaving behind powerful relics and secret knowledge. One such civilization lived alongside gigantic animals known as the Wild Zords until the evil monsters known as Orgs forced their protectors to rise their kingdom of Animariuim into the clouds. For many thousands of years humanity practiced many specialized skills to improve themselves such as forming academies to teach the Ninja Arts and the forming of the Order of the Claw.Many evils thought defeated in this era would return in the modern day forcing the descendants of those who defeated them to destroy them for good. Such evils include the Akukai and a corrupt warlord, both from ancient Japan.In time humanity began to study the mystic arts leading to many battles between the forces of good mages and evil demons. A group of knights found power and armor to fight the evil of Queen Maeve.Those fleeing such battles found their way to the new world and made a shelter in the forests outside of what would one day be the city of Briarwood. A demonic temple was buried beneath the future Mariner Bay and its demonic occupants sealed away in a desert.For centuries the world was relatively peaceful save for the ordinary wars and actions of humanity itself. In time humanity even reached the moon and created many wonders of science and technology. However all this time the people of Earth assumed they were alone in the universe. One day in the early 1990s shattered this idea forever when Rita Repulsa and her monsters escaped and attacked the world. In response Zordon called upon five teenagers with attitude and the first Power Rangers of Earth were created. After that day humanity learned the truth about life among the stars and the magical secrets of their own past.In recent years Earth has been hit hard by invasions, especially by the Stellar Empire that took many lives and created untold destruction across the planet. After the fall of the Empire it was decided that the lessons learned by the tragedy must never be forgotten and so a grand Universal Union was formed with the first conference taking place on Earth. The mission of the UU is to make sure the universe never comes so close to destruction ever again and that they all rise together “As One We Rise”With the formation of the UU humanity has opened their planet to visitors and refugees from other worlds. Sadly many on Earth oppose this either because they feel we cannot take care of our own people and planet as it is or because they fear and hate the unknown. However for every fist raised there are ten hands extended in peace.For reasons unknown Earth has a much higher rate of powered heroes than any other world, including Eltar and Edenoi where the Rangers and Riders were first formed. Even exuding Rangers and Riders Earth is protected by multiple heroes such as Beetleborgs, a group of modern knights, and at least two Luxians working with the organization GUTS.One thing is for certain though, whatever path the universe takes into the future, Earth will be among those leading the way. Category:Planets